Josh
This is the Multiplayer section of Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers. You can find here the starter characters & the conditions on how to unlock the other unlockable characters. You can also find here the conditions on how to unlock various items, valuables, etc. To unlock other characters or options, Ring Points are needed. About Ring Points Ring Points are used for unlocking characters that needed to be unlocked with certain RP amount. They can be acquired when you defeat opponents in Story Mode. If you play in Easy Mode, you can only earn less Ring Points. When in Hard Mode, you can earn lots of Ring Points. Characters 'NOTE:' #Starters - I #Unlockable - O #DLCs - X #Italicized characters are only playable in Versus Mode. #Underlined characters aren't playable in any mode. They are known as side-bosses. 'JTH's Characters' #The Ancient Leaders ##Josh the Hedgehog - I ##Thomas the Echidna - I ##Jetris the Hedgehawk - I ##Louie the Fox - I ##Arthur the Hedgehog - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as any Ancient Leader except Arthur) ##Jameskie the Hedgehog - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Jess the Hedgehog) #The Ancient Queens ##Yuki the Hedgecat - I ##Sara the Echidna - O (Beat the whole Story Mode as Thomas the Echidna) #Alice the Cat - O (Defeat her in Story Mode as Josh the Hedgehog) #Sandy the Cat - O (Acquire 270 Ring Points in Story Mode) #Jess the Hedgehog - I #Rey the Hedgedragon - I #Jonathan the HedgeReploidFox - O (Defeat Commando Man or Magma Man in Story Mode as any character) #Koji the Shock Fox-Bat - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Rey the Hedgedragon) #Raven the Flamehog - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Koji the Shock Fox-Bat) #The Major Ancienthogs ##Aero the Wind Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Josh the Hedgehog) ##Pyro the Fire Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Louie the Fox) ##Aqua the Water Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Thomas the Echidna) ##Terra the Earth Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Jetris the Hedgehawk) ##Cryo the Ice Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Noah the Hedgehog) ##Fulmino the Electric Ancienthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as Arthur the Hedgehog) #The 4 Royal Knights ##Diamond the Hedgehog - I ##Spade the Echidna - I ##Heart the Cat - I ##Clover the Bat - I #Equera Empire ##''Dr. EggRey - O (Defeat him in his Equera Jupiter in Story Mode as any character)'' ##''Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog - O (Acquire 400 Ring Points in Story Mode)'' ##''Skyflame the Hawk - O (Acquire 350 Ring Points in Story Mode)'' ##''Platinum the Mineralhog - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Silvold the Mineralhog)'' ##''Copper the Mineralhog - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Golver the Mineralhog)'' ##''Ultra Elemental-J Set - O (Acquire 420 Ring Points in Story Mode)'' ##''Aeron the Hedgebat - O (Acquire 600 Ring Points in Story Mode)'' ##''Neon the Hedgehog - O (Acquire 460 Ring Points in Story Mode)'' #Equera the Dark - O (Defeat him in Story Mode as Josh the Hedgehog) #''Reff the Ghosthog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty as any Ancient Leader)'' #Bluefire the Skunk-cat (resurrected version) - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in any difficulty as Frost the Skunk-cat or Scorch the Skunk-cat) #The Celestial Entities ##Celestia the Hedgehog - O (Acquire 1000 Ring Points in Story Mode) ##Solar the Hedgehog - I ##Lunar the Hedgehog - I #The Shining Mine Brothers ##Golver the Mineralhog - I ##Silvold the Mineralhog - I #The Elemental Skunks (JTH) - X (Have a DS Lite) ##Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) ##Aqua the Skunk (JTH) ##Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) ##Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) ##Chronia the Skunk (JTH) ##Gaia the Skunk (JTH) ##Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) ##Gravia the Skunk (JTH) ##Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) ##Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) ##Protonia the Skunk (JTH) ##Luminia the Skunk (JTH) ##Aera the Skunk (JTH) ##Arcania the Skunk (JTH) ##Technia the Skunk (JTH) ##Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) ##Yamiphagia the Skunk (JTH) ##Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) ##Zoologia the Skunk (JTH) ##Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) ##Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) ##Healie the Skunk (JTH) ##Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) ##Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) ##Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) ##Geonia the Skunk (JTH) ##Musania the Skunk (JTH) ##Dittia the Skunk (JTH) ##Ai the Skunk (JTH) #The Centrifugal Gang - O (Defeat all of them in Story Mode as Josh the Hedgehog) ##'Cryofuge the Hedgebat ##Pyrofuge the Hedgebat ##Aerofuge the Hedgebat ##Hydrofuge the Hedgebat ##Electrofuge the Hedgebat #''Magmalix the Koopa - O '''(Acquire 450 Ring Points in Story Mode) #Electrobiolix the Protohog - X (Secret Hint: D....fe..t R....f i.. ...tor... .n.. In...s...e D.....i..c....y.. f....r.. ti....s) #The Golem Guard Trio - O (Beat the Story Mode in Easy difficulty 2 times) ##Quake Golem ##Infernal Golem ##Dark Golem #Flare the Hedgedragon - O (Beat the whole Story Mode as Rey the Hedgedragon) #Frigus the Hedgehog - O (Beat the whole Story Mode in Hard difficulty) 'SB100's Characters' #Jack the Hedgehog - I #Patricia the Skunk - I #Jackbot Nega - I #Combot Nega - I #Spongebob the Hedgehog - I #Patrick the Echidna - I #Squidward the Fox - O #Ed the Crocodile - I #Edd the Chameleon - I #Eddy the Bee - I #The Piraka ##Reidak the Hedgehog - I ##Hakann the Hedgehog - I ##Vezok the Hedgehog - I ##Zaktan the Hedgehog - I ##Avak the Hedgehog - I ##Thok the Hedgehog - I #Total Drama Characters ##﻿Owen the Bear ##Gwen the Swallow ##Heather the Bat ##Duncan the Dingo ##LeShawna the Panther ##Geoff the Kangaroo ##Izzy the Chipmunk ##DJ the Rabbit ##Lindsay the Fox ##Bridgette the Dolphin ##Trent the Eagle ##Eva the Gorilla ##Harold the Chameleon ##Courtney the Cat ##Beth the Meerkat ##Cody the Hedgehog ##Tyler the Monkey ##Katie & Sadie the Pandas ##Justin the Hawk ##Noah the Bandicoot ##Ezekiel the Moose ##Alejandro the Echidna ##Sierra the Hedgehog ##Chris Mclean the Hedgehog ##Chef Hatchet the Turtle ##Cameron the Giraffe ##Lighting the Crocodile ##Zoey the Fox ##Scott the Weasel ##Jo the Echidna ##Mike the Hedgehog ##Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid ##Anna Marie the Bat ##Brick the Echidna ##Sam the Albatross ##Dawn the Mongoose ##B the Tasmanian Devil ##Staci the Panda #Mung Daal the Monkey #Schnitzel the Gorilla #Mr Krabs the Crab #The Mobian Monsters ##Meltdown the Crocodile ##Xplode the Hedgehog ##Thunder the Echidna ##Corroder the Crab ##Rotor the Fox ##Drilldozer the Echidna ##Jetbug the Bee ##Nitroblast the Gorilla ##Waspix the Wasp ##Raw Jaw the Echidna ##Fangz the Wolf ##Scorpio the Scorpion ##Toxic Reapa the Chameleon ##Jawblade the Shark ##Splitface the Skunk ##Speeda Demon the Hedgehog ##Core Hunter the Gorilla ##Voltix the Cat ##Thornraxx the Wasp ##XT4 the Spider ##Pyrox the Bull ##Scarox the Spider ##Ogrum the Bear ##Bruizer the Echidna ##Aquagon the Crocodile ##Dragon Bolt the Dragon ##Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil #Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs #Timon the Meerkat #Pumbaa the Warthog #Boggy B the Worm #Mordecai the Jay #Rigby the Raccoon #The Rahkshi ##Turahk the Wolf ##Guurahk the Wolf ##Lerahk the Wolf ##Panrahk the Wolf ##Vorahk the Wolf ##Kurahk the Wolf #Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog #Sanford the Echidna #Mecha Deimos #The Angry Birds ##Red Bird the Cardinal ##Blue Bird the Bluebird ##Yellow Bird the Canary ##Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch ##White Bird the Chicken ##Boomerang Bird the Toucan ##Big Brother Bird the Cardinal ##Orange Bird the Oriole ##Pink Bird the Galah ##Mighty Eagle the Eagle #The War Monsters ##Congar the Giant Gorilla ##Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog ##Togera the Giant Lizard ##Titan Mecha Robo-47 ##Preytor the Giant Mantis ##Raptros the Giant Dragon ##Agamo the Giant Echidna ##Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth ##Titan Metal Ultra-V #The Giants ##Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil ##Titan Metal Bouncer ##Crusher the Giant Echidna ##Swarm the Giant Bee ##Hot Head the Giant Crocodile ##Ninjini the Giant Fox ##Thumpback the Giant Whale ##Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat #Flapjack the Fox #Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile #Bubbie the Giant Whale #Grim the Mobian Skeleton #Dr. EggPlankton #Jack-4 Commander #Layla the FoxSkunk #Kai the Hedgehog #Zane the Gorilla #Metal Jack #Metal Patricia - I #Tensai the Shark #Fury the Tasmanian Devil #The Serpentine ##Pythor the Anaconda ##Skales the Cobra ##Fangtom the 2-Headed Viper ##Skalidor the Boa-Constrictor ##Acidicus the Spitting Cobra #King Pig the Pig #Vezon the Hedgehog #Clyde the Chameleon #Professor Vulcan the Vulture #SPARKY #BlackSkull the Hedgehog #Saber-Tooth the Shark #Craig the Hedgehog #Parkisha the Skunk #The HenchCombots #The Witch Sisters (a.k.a. Patricia's Sisters) ##Selina the Echidna ##Abby the Hedgehog ##Laura the Fox ##Jasmine the Bat ##Michelle the Cat ##Zoey the Rabbit ##Bessy the Skunk ##Molly the Bat ##Marsha the Bee ##Victoria the Bat ##Nina the Skunk ##Anna the Skunk ##Penelope the Skunk #Brittney the Skunk Hybrid #The Elemental Skunks (Spongebob100) ##FireBloom the Skunk ##Jessica the Skunk ##Ruby the Skunk ##Chill the Skunk ##Toki the Skunk ##Eartha the Skunk ##Nova the Skunk ##Space the Skunk ##Golda the Skunk ##Carola the Skunk ##Levina the Skunk ##Dawn the Skunk ##Sefarina the Skunk ##Magix the Skunk ##Sprocket the Skunk ##Libitina the Skunk ##Sable the Skunk ##Willow the Skunk ##Terexia the Skunk ##Margaret the Skunk ##Avisha the Skunk ##Reseda the Skunk ##Paige the Skunk ##Galaxy the Skunk ##Cree the Skunk ##Tara the Skunk ##Melody the Skunk ##Julie the Skunk ##Angel the Skunk #Fred the Frog #Mr. E the Hedgehog #Agent Z the Skunk #Sarah the Hedgehog #Harry the Hedgehog #Jake the Hedgehog #Alex Acorn #Ichabod the Rhino #Tank the Rhino #Blaineley the Skunk #Chester the Crocodile #Commando Man (RayxCreamMaker's adoptive character) #Magma Man (RayxCreamMaker's adoptive character) #Punk Man (RayxCreamMaker's adoptive character) 'Meme / Max's Characters' *Nega Josh/Supreme Nega (Beat story mode as any characters on insane difficulty to unlock them both) *Juri the fox (defeat her in the secret fight using Supreme Nega) 'Assassin's Characters' *Assassin the Hedgehog 'James's Characters' *Trinitro "James" Stropher *Richard the Canine *Tina the Lynx 'Venom's Characters' *Stream the Jackal *Yaumi the Collie *Crestfire the Dragon 'Spider's Characters' *Noah The Hedgehog *Target the Wolf Category:Josh & Jack's All Star Battlers